Elves Elves Everywhere
by SeriousSavage
Summary: Well, it all starts when an elf shows up in Amber's living room late one night. She tries to send him home as quickly as possible, but in her haste she gets caught up in the mess. Now, get this: She can't just leave Middle Earth. She has the ability, but does she have the will? Or, perhaps more importantly, can she stay out of the storyline? T for some bloody scenes, I'll warn you.
1. Elves! Elves in my Living Room!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own character, Amber.**

**Chapter 1: Elf in my Living Room**

I sat on my laptop, researching for my mythology paper due next week. School had ended, but I was doing some summer courses to get ahead. I'm a geek like that. Mythology was my passion, especially Norse mythology. I loved it; all of it. There was still a lot to learn, but it was great.

I heard a creaking noise and looked up from the glowing screen before me. Everything was dark, except for my computer and the small light in the hall. I didn't adore the dark, but it felt right. I was home all alone and it was late at night. Peaceful dark felt like the right thing, no matter how much it bothered me. I was intruding on the peace. I had to do what the world around me wanted, and that was peaceful, quiet night. It wasn't too bad, actually, it just got a little creepy when it was midnight and the wind would creak the house. _That was all it was, right? The wind?_

A new song came onto Pandora and returned my thoughts to my paper. _Freya….focus on Freya…an elf..? Cool. Hey! Talk about elves! _I finally recognized the song on the internet radio as one from the Lord of the Rings Soundtrack. I smiled and hummed along, thinking about everyone's favorite elf. _I wonder if I could mention him in my paper. I mean, Middle Earth was named after Midgard, and Freya is a light elf. _I smirked and continued typing.

For some reason my typing seemed unreasonably loud, and I noticed the song had stopped right in the middle. I clicked on the tab to see what was wrong, but it showed that the song was still going. I messed with the volume on my laptop for a minute, but no sound came out. I gulped, feeling uncomfortable. _Ok….that's really creepy. _

I was about to close the tab and try opening it again when I got a strange feeling of intense self-consciousness. I looked up and my jaw dislocated it's self and rolled across the floor. There standing in front of me, looking lost and confused, was Legolas, the exact elf I had been thinking about just a minute earlier.

"Umm…..hi?" He looked at me and jumped slightly as if he hadn't noticed we were in the same room. I slowly and ever so carefully moved the laptop off of my lap and onto the couch next to me. "Good Ev'ning, milady. I am Leg-" "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know who you are. What are you doing in my dorm? How did you get in here?" He seemed spooked by the fact that I knew his name. _So? I'm spooked that he showed up out of nowhere! _

"Please accept my greatest apologies for intruding where I was not invited, though I find it strange that I am here, instead of in the halls of Rivendell." Mu mind had snapped when he showed up, so it took me more than just a moment to grasp what he was saying. "Uh-huh. Ok. Umm….." I stammered, trying to regain my thoughts. _Ok, man shows up in your living room. You're alone; it's the middle of the night. What the freak are you supposed to do?! I don't think this counts as breaking and entering, so I can't call the cops. But he can't stay here. Well, maybe. He's an elf, he's moral! I should be safe from….well, anything. Besides, you've taken self defense, girl! You got this handled. _

I knew that my measly self defense skills could not hold out long against a fully trained Elven warrior, but I tried to ignore that. "Not that it isn't a nice place," he added quickly. "It's lovely, Lady…?" I just stared at him until he shifted uncomfortably, pulling me from my thoughts. My brain suddenly started working again, and I was able to respond in full sentences again. " Oh, yes. Uh, Amber. My name's Amber." He paused before nodding slowly. "Lady Amber."

I tapped my foot nervously before leaning over to my computer to save the document and shut it down. I glanced at the wall clock, reading the time before standing up. "Well, it's late and I'm tired. I'll help you solve this mess in the morning, ok? You can sleep down here, and I'll be down the hall if you need anything." I picked up a blanket from behind the couch and dropped it onto the seat. "Yeah, so…goodnight!" I took off down the hall and locked the door to my room. I took a deep breath, changed into pajamas, and slid into bed without giving the elf in my living room a second thought.

**Great, right? Please R&R. I'll get the next chapter up as quickly as possible. **


	2. Elves are Friendly

******Disclaimer: I only own Amber and Kelsey.**

**Chapter 2: Elves are Friendly**

I awoke to shouting and banging on my door. "Amber! What the freaking crap!" _Bang bang bang! _"You have a lot of explaining to do!" It took me a minute to recognize the voice of Kelsey, my roommate. I had forgotten about her! "I'm coming! I'm coming!" I quickly unlocked the door and jumped aside as Kelsey darted into my room. Legolas peeked in apologetically. "I am very sorry if I have caused a disturbance." I shook my head and glanced at my frightened roommate. "No, no. You're fine. Just give me a minute to straighten this out." He nodded and went back into the living room.

"Amber, what the crap?! We agreed no boys in the dorm, ever. Explain yourself, now!"

I sighed and just looked at her for a minute. "Kels, I love you to death, but are you really that dense?" She sat down on my bed and stared up at me, astonished that I would insult her at a time like this. "What do you mean?" There was an agitated tone in her voice, but that didn't stop me from laughing. "You didn't realize who that was? Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood!" She jumped up in excitement. "Wait, seriously?!" I nodded. "Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't notice." "Well, sorry if I was too busy panicking that an armed man was in my house. Is it seriously him? Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" She squealed in excitement, ignoring my over dramatic eye roll.

"You totally like him. Admit it." She shook her head. "I'm just overly excited that someone from Middle Earth is _here._" "Oh yeah, I forgot. You are totally drooling over Aragorn." Kelsey rolled her eyes and laughed. "Whatever. We can discuss this later. I'll cook breakfast if you feed the cat." "What?! No! You feed the cat! He nearly took my eyes out last time!" I could hear Kels laughing as she took off running down the hall and into the kitchen. I listened to the indistinct voices greeting each other for a moment before closing my bedroom door.

I got dressed, washed my face, brushed my teeth, did my hair, etc. before reluctantly heading toward the door to feed the killer demon Kelsey identified as a cat. He wasn't even our cat. He was just a stray that walked into our dorm and said, "You are my new servants. Feed me. Now." And that was that. The ugly beast hasn't left since. My roommate loves him, but I just want to call the pound and get it over with. She would never let me, though.

I entered the garage after picking up the silver dishes. I clanged them together to summon the "cat," scooped food out of the bag, and went back outside. I set it down and was going to get water from the hose when a giant, possessed fur ball came screeching out of nowhere and onto my head. I screamed and tried to throw it off, but it stopped itself from falling to the ground by digging its claws into my left shoulder. I screamed in pain, which frightened the demon, making it attack. Yeah, like that was going to protect the road kill from the doom that would soon be upon it.

I grabbed it and threw it against the garage wall and then tore off into the house as fast as I possibly could. "Yeah, she's afraid of bridges, which is weird because—Amber?" "Yeah. I'm still alive, but barely breathing." Kelsey walked into the living room, closely followed by the elf. "Oh, my gosh. What happened to you?" I straightened my back and stared her down. "That…thing, you call a cat has it in for me. But! With any luck, I smashed its skull and splattered the brains on the garage wall."

Her jaw dropped and she looked like she didn't know how to respond. "Oh...Oh my. Sweet Gloria! There's a…first aid kit…..in the bathroom. _Oh, blood_." She whimpered the last part and looked a little sick. "I understand your dislike for painting the carpet red, so I will go and repair the damage that has been inflicted by that terrorist." I was a little surprised by my language, but I walked down the hall with my head held high, trying to keep as much as my dignity as possible. I didn't want to admit that I had been owned by a stupid cat.

I cleaned myself up as best I could, but it was a little awkward, considering I had only one arm to work with. After I had sopped up most of the blood, I assessed the cuts. _Good. Not many are very deep. I probably don't have to get stitches. _ I taped some gauze onto my shoulder, took some pills for the pain, changed my shirt then went out to eat breakfast.

Kelsey was alone in the kitchen, setting the table. I smelled the delicious waffles before speaking. "Where's the elf?" She nodded toward the kitchen window. "I couldn't bear to go see if Scruffles was ok, so I sent him out there." I peeked out the window and saw something that made my jaw clench. Legolas was sitting cross-legged on the grass, holding the creature from the underworld. Scruff was actually purring for once, or at least that's what it looked like. _What?! He bonds immediately with the road kill, but it absolutely hates me?! _I thought this was a major injustice.

I helped my roommate finish setting the table when the elf came back in the house. "Your cat will be fine, Lady Kelsey. His shoulder is damaged, but it will heal." _Ha! An eye for an eye, cat! Now we're even._ "Oh, good. I'd hate to think anything happened to him. He's precious to me." I whipped around and stared at her. "What? I like that cat, ok?" _Precious? _I shook my head and turned back to the food.


	3. Boy Troubles

**Disclaimer: (Why do I even have to write this? Everyone knows I don't own nothing. *gasp* A double negative!) Remind me never to share my exact thougts ever again. Just...I only own Amber and Kelsey. **

**Chapter 3: Amber Has Boy Troubles**

"So? Any plans for today?" After we had eaten and the dishes were done, the three of us were gathered in the living room, being absolutely bored. I glanced at Kelsey before responding. "I was thinking about finishing my paper, and then there's a quiz I need to take." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, super fun Amber. Seriously though. Anything?"

"I was being serious. I gotta get that paper done."

"Isn't that not due for another week? You need to get out. Call your boyfriend or something."

Right then my phone rang. I pulled it out and read the name off of the screen. "Speak of the devil." I muttered before moving into the hall to take the call. "What do you want, Brandon?" I snapped, keeping my voice down so they couldn't hear me in the living room. I was aware that Legolas could hear me anyway, but I was fairly certain he would be listening to Kelsey go on and on about phobias or something, so not a big deal. "I just wanted to say I'm…I'm sorry."

"Well, screw it. I told you, I don't want you calling me."

"I know! But I want you back. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and I never should've let you go."

I rolled my eyes and tried to keep from gagging. Brandon was my ex, but Kelsey thought we were still together. I didn't want to tell her, because then she would fuss over me for weeks and probably sick her demon on Brandon. The death-by-demon part didn't sound too bad, but I hated it when people fussed over me.

"I'm sick of your crap, Brandon. We both know you don't mean it. Stop calling me." And I hung up.

When I entered the room, the hushed conversation stopped and they both watched as I sat on the couch grumpily. "Amber? Is everything alright?" I looked at my roommate with a look that said "what do you think?"

"We'll talk about it later, alright?"

She nodded and glanced at the elf. "Lady Kelsey and I were just discussing the details of this upcoming 'formal.'"

_Oh, great. Kelsey's going to expect me to go to that. _"Yeah? That's cool. Anyone asked you, Kels?"

"Nah. I'm hoping Josh does though."

"You've been drooling over him for an eternity. Just ask him out already."

I could hear Legolas laughing quietly, and somewhat awkwardly. _Time to change the subject. _"How about we figure out how to send the elf back to Middle Earth?"

"And how do you plan on doing that, hey Amber?"

"Well, I was listening to a soundtrack when he showed up, so maybe it can be reversed?"

"What soundtrack?"

"_The _soundtrack."

"What? Oh. _That _soundtrack."

"Might I inquire what a soundtrack happens to be?"

I shot Kelsey a look, silently telling her not to say anything.

"It plays music that has been recorded. You'll see. Kels? Go get it. Just the disc."

She nodded and went into my room to get my LOTR soundtrack from my secret stash of all my geeky paraphernalia. I turned on my laptop and opened the disc drive. Legolas was seated on the floor, watching Kelsey and I as we went about our somewhat secret plans to send him back. Well, obviously he knew about it. It was secret in the sense that he didn't know the details of out plan.

Kelsey put the disc in the drive and closed it. When it popped up on my computer screen, I selected the track I was listening to last night ("In Dreams," if you wanted to know) and played it backwards.

"You ready, elf? Hopefully this will work."

He nodded and stood up. Suddenly, he disappeared from the living room. I stopped the music and turned to my roommate.

"That was too easy…" She said slowly. I nodded in agreement. I tried to exit out of the music player, but instead it started itself up. "What the heck—"

The room went black for a moment. I could hear Kelsey calling my name, but it was distant and muted. When I regained my vision, I was over looking a…courtyard, I believe. I looked around in confusion before it hit me: I went back to Rivendell with Legolas! I started wandering through the halls, exploring in amazement. I must have walked around for hours, because when someone spoke to me, the sun was slowly setting.

"Milady?"

I turned and came face to face with Elrond. _Oh my gosh, this is so cool. _He gave me an odd look before a huge grin covered his face.

"So it is as I have foreseen…."

**Ok. Doing a little editing on the chapters. I might be able to add another chapter soon. **


End file.
